ANGELS' LOVE
by Neterya imel
Summary: Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku adalah seorang pemburu vampire alami. Tugasku melacak, menangkap dan memulangkan vampire kepada tuan mereka. Para Malaikat….
1. Chapter 1

ANGELS' LOVE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: sepertinya T deh

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Summary : Namaku Naruto Namikaze aku adalah seorang pemburu vampire alami. Tugasku melacak, menangkap dan memulangkan vampire kepada tuan mereka. Para Malaikat….

Yup….cerita keduaku akhirnya selesai. Aku buat ini karena tergoda setelah membaca sebuah novel yang judulnya aku rahasiakan. Cerita ini hampir sama persis walaupun ada sana sini yang aku ganti dengan pemikiran Neterya sendiri

100 % Yaoi

_Selamat menikmati ceritanya _

Chapter 1

Naruto POV

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku adalah seorang pemburu vampire. Aku bukanya berkerja untuk menikam vampire tapi melacak mereka, menangkap mereka dan memulangkan mereka kepada tuan mereka ….para malaikat. Aku juga memiliki ijin untuk memburu Vampir dan berbagai makhluk lainnya, oke sebagai pemburu vampir aku memiliki beberapa tunjangan tambahan, termasuk tunjangan untuk bahaya yang kami hadapi. Tunjanganya besar. Memang harus begitu kalau mengingat fakta leher kami sering menjadi korban dan banyak juga para pemburu yang meninggal gara-gara memburu mereka.

Seperti hari ini aku terdesak di sudut kecil gang sempit di kota Konoha selama tiga jam hanya untuk melacak satu vampire bodoh yang lari dari tuannya. Padahal dia sendiri (vampire) yang memilih perbudakan itu. Yah… untuk menjadi vampire, Mereka mengajukan petisi kepada para malaikat untuk mengubah mereka menjadi vampire atau makhluk abadi dan mereka harus menjadi budak para malaikat dengan jangka waktu seratus tahun atau bisa lebih. Seandainya aja mereka tetap menjadi manusia. Mereka tidak akan di buru seperti ini

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa siang-siang begini vampire berkeliaran di jalan. Hah…vampire yang takut cahaya, salib, bawang putih dan hidup di malam hari, hanyalah dongeng yang sebenarnya vampire dapat hidup di bawah sinar matahari, walaupun mata atau kulit mereka sensitive mereka bisa mengunakan kacamata atau baju lengan panjang.

'Kena!'

Aku dapat mencium keringat target ku. Dengan bekal bau itu aku menemukan targetku sedang merokok dengan santainya. Dasar vampire bodoh memangnya dia bisa begitu saja mangkir dari kontrak para malaikat

Sambil berjalan santai, aku membetulkan penampilanku. Dengan wajah yang tampan terdapat goresan seperti kucing di pipi, rambut pirang emas dan mata biru sebenarnya aku dapat di kenali oleh vampire local... Aku tidak sombong loh, tapi aku adalah salah satu pemburu vampire alami yang terhebat dan di takuti oleh semua vampire dan biasanya aku harus menyamar dulu untuk menangkap vampire. Ya seperti ganti warna rambut dan menutupi goresan di pipi ku, karena rambut pirang dan goresan pipi adalah sirene atau tanda kalau aku adalah 'Naruto Namikaze sang pemburu alami'.

Tapi karena dia vampire baru, kurasa dengan penampilan asliku seperti ini juga dia tidak dapat mengenaliku dan aku dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Vampire itu tersentak dan menjatuhkan rokoknya. Aku hampir kesal dibuatnya karena dia belum satu tahun melayani tuanya berani- beraninya kabur, apalagi taring yang ditunjukanya juga baru gigi susu bukan gigi taring asli

"Maaf aku sedang menunggu teman disini, boleh bergabung"kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku tahu apa yang dilihat vampire. Seorang pemuda tampan (aku tidak mau di bilang manis atau cantik karena aku pria bukan wanita) dengan baju kuning ketat dan celana hitam pendek ketat, yang membuat siapa saja pria atau wanita pasti kagum padaku dan tentu saja tanpa senjata. Kalau aku pakai senjata dia pasti kabur duluan

"Tentu manis, duduk aja disini" katanya membuatku kesal karena aku di bilang manis. Aku benci di bilang 'MANIS'

"Terima kasih" jawabku tersenyum sambil duduk disampingnya " Sendirian di sini tampan, mau ku temani sebelum temanku datang" godaku sambil meraba pahanya.

Matanya yang hijau berubah menjadi merah penuh kemesuman mendengar tawaranku. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluk ku dan mengerayangi tubuh ku (menjijikan rasanya)

"Maaf…Tuan Etsu, mencarimu " kataku sambil memakaikan kalung pemburu di lehernya. Setelah mendengarnya vampire itu terkejut. Mata merahnya melotot dan tampak marah padaju, untungnya tanpa suara atau jeritan. Dia hanya berdiri kaku

Yah… kalung pemburu memiliki cara sendiri untuk melumpukan vampire. Didalam kalung itu terdapat chip pengendali agar vampire tidak dapat bergerak dan menuruti perintah pemburu. Bermacam-macam chip tergantung pemburu yang memakainya ada yang ditaruh di panah, pisau, pedang, gelang sampai cincin. Aku lebih suka kalung, walaupun aku harus lebih dekat dengan mangsaku tak masalah aku kan hebat dan kuat

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan padamu. Tapi sayang kamu sempat membunuh tiga gadis muda dan empat pria muda sesudah memperkosanya dan mengambil darahnya" kataku kesal sambil memukul pipinya dengan keras dan kalau bisa aku ingin memotongnya jadi serpihan

"ikut aku" aku mengajaknya keluar dari gang sempit menuju mobil ku yang ku pakir di jalanan. Setelah memasukanya di dalam mobil dan memastikanya mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Aku langsung menghubungi kepala keamanan Tuan Etsu "Aku sudah menangkapnya, mau di bawa kemana?"

"Lapangan terbang" jawab suara singkat di telepon

"Baik, aku segera kesana" dengan cepat aku larikan mobil ku di lapangan terbang

Sesampainya disana, aku melewati petugas keamanan dan diantar ke landasan terbang. Tim yang mengantar vampire ini ketempat Tuan Etsu sudah menunggu dengan sabar di sebuah pesawat jet pribadi yang mengkilap. Aku langsung membawa vampire itu kedalam pesawat, karena tim pengatar tidak diperbolehkan menangani vampire bodoh ini. Setelah menaruh vampire bodoh yang masih mengenakan kalung pemburu itu kedalam peti besar dan menguncinya. Yah… seperti biasa kalung itu akan di kembalikan ke Asosiasi. sesuai dengan aturan yang berhubungan dengan semua peralatan yang memuat chip

"Sama sekali tidak ada cedera. Luar biasa. Teryata benar kata orang kalau Tuan Naruto, Adalah salah satu pemburu alami yang hebat" puji ketua kelompok

Aku hanya tersenyum "Terima kasih atas pujianya. Bagaimana dengan pembayaran?"

"Sesuai perjanjian, pembayaran Sudah di transfer ke rekening Asosiasi- mu. Silakan lihat sendiri"

Aku mengecek slip transfer itu mengunakan hp. Aku terkejut karena uangnya Lumayan banyak juga "wah…banyak juga. Apa Tuan Etsu sedang murah hati memberiku pembayaran seperti ini"

"Semua itu bonus untuk penangkapan lebih cepat dan tanpa cedera"jawabnya dengan santai dia melihat perak polos di telingaku " sepertinya Tuan Naruto belum terikat"tanyanya

"Belum, aku tidak mau terikat dan lagi aku dapat berkerja dengan bebas tanpa terikat oleh siapa pun" jawabku dengan santai. Memang di dunia ku ini siapa pun yang terikat melalui hubungan pacaran, tunangan atau pun pernikahan pasti mengunakan _amber _bukanya perak seperti yang ku gunakan "kenapa Tuan Etsu, ingin mencari vampire pemberontak lagi?"

"Bukan. Ada temanya yang memerlukan jasamu" katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop yang tersegel padaku "Janji pertemuan jam delapan pagi besok…tolong di pastikan datang…masalah ini sudah di konfirmasikan dengan Asosiasi-mu. Uang pembayaran awal sudah di bayar"

"Baik ku terima. Dimana pertemuanya?"

"Archangel Tower Konoha" jawabnya membuat ku terkejut, karena tiga kata tersebut mengisyaratkan perintah tertinggi dari malaikat. Di dunia malaikat juga terdapat beberapa tingkatan. Dan malaikat tertinggi tergabung dalam kelompok Chidori, yang terdiri dari 10 malaikat yang dapat memutuskan siapa saja yang Menciptakan dan Diciptakan

"Ada masalah"

"Tidak" jawabku langsung pergi tanpa permisi. Buat apa aku permisi lagi kalau tugas dan pembayaran sudah beres.

####

Sesampainya aku dirumah , aku langsung mandi untuk menghilangakan bau vampire badoh itu di tubuhku. Setelah mandi dan hanya mengunakan piyama. Aku duduk di kursi dekat jandela, dengan santainya aku buka amplop yang teryata surat yang berisi

_Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau menamaniku sarapan pagi pada Pukul delapan pagi _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Setelah membaca surat itu tubuhku langsung kaku dan tak bertenaga. Karena siapa pun tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha. Salah satu malaikat tertinggi dalam kelompok chidori. Aku bisa bilang, dia salah satu malaikat kejam. Besok pagi aku akan berada bersamanya. Kejam sekali dunia ini dan semoga dalam pertemuan besok aku masih bisa selamat atau keluar dari Tower dalam keadaan utuh

**Bersambung**

###

**Seperti biasanya Neterya minta sumbangan **_**concrit**_**/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review**_** readers**_** semua? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGELS' LOVE**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

Hal pertama yang ku lakukan setelah pulih dari rasa ketakutan dan terkejut adalah menghubungi Direktur Asosiasi ku, Deidara Asuma. "Aiko, aku ingin bicara dengan Dei." Kataku kepada resepsionis

"Maaf Naruto. Direktur sudah meninggalkan kantor."

'_sial'_

"Oke. Makasih Aiko." Setelah menutup telepon, aku langsung menekan nomer telepon rumah Deidara.

Deidara langsung mengangkat telepon yang baru setengah berdering "Wah, dari mana ya aku tahu kalau hari ini kamu pasti menghubungiku?"

"Dei, tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku sedang bermimpi dan berkhayal, kalau kau menugaskanku untuk berkerja bagi seorang malaikat tertinggi." Teriak ku kesal sambil tanganku mencengkeram telepon dengan eratnya.

"Emm…ummm…."Deidara Asuma, Direktur Asosiasi yang menangani seluruh wilayah Konoha, dan mantan pemburu yang sangat tangguh dan hebat, tiba- tiba saja berubah menjadi remaja putri yang sedang gugup "Aduh, Naru-chan, aku tidak mungkin berkata tidak."

"Jangan pakai embel chan aku bukan perempuan. Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan padamu kalau kau menolaknya….membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin." Gumanya "Vampire pesurunya menegaskan bahwa dia menginginkanmu, pemburu terbaik di Asosiasi ku."

"Pemburu terbaik kan bukan hanya aku, ada Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka berdua juga pemburu terbaik di Asosiasi."

"Tetapi mereka minta mu, bukan Gaara dan Kiba. Vampire pesurunya tidak terbiasa di tolak."

"kamu berusaha menolaknya?"

"Hormati aku sedikit. Aku ini temanmu, aku pasti mencoba menolaknya."

"Apa pekerjaanya." tanyaku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku ke bantalan sofa

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan khawatir…aku tidak akan repot-repot menenangkanmu. Karena aku tahu saat ini kamu pasti lagi kepanasan." Katanya dengan suara lembut, suara yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menenangkan anak kecil

"Berengsek!" seru ku kesal dengan kelakuan Deidara yang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. "Kemana suami mu, Sasori? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya, biasanya kalian tidak pernah terpisahkan."

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Daidara sudah menikah dengan Sasori. Aku terkejut teryata Deidara itu Gay. Dia juga mengantukan busurnya dan anak panahnya untuk digantikan posisi terpenting DiAsosiasi, padahal dia adalah pemuru yang hebat. Sedangkan Sasori salah satu pelacak atau pemburu yang berbakat juga sekarang beralih propesi dan mengelolah bisnis pembuatan peralatan berburu.

"Naru-chan kamu tidur ya? Dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan aku bicara…emmm…jangan- jangan kamu sedang memimpikan porno tentang malaikat tertinggi mu."

"Mimpi porno? mempi buruk sepertinya. aku sudah bilang aku suka wanita bukan pria sepertimu" Gumanku sambil melihat jendela. "kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Sasori?"

"Aku sudah menjawab sayang, kamu saja tidak mendengarkan."

"Maaf. Jadi kemana dia?"

"Aku menyuruhnya membeli es krim double coklat. aku bilang kalau dia tidak membelinya. Dia tidak akan mendapat jatah di kamar tidur."

Seharusnya aku tertawa melihat Deidara senang karena berhasil membodohi suaminya. Tetapi tidak rasa senang yang ada hanya ada rasa gelisah dan ketakutan. "Dei, apa vampire persurunya bilang kenapa Sasuke menginginkan aku?"

"tentu sayang. Katanya Sasuke menginginkan pemburu yang terbaik. dan kamu yang terbaik."

###

"Aku yang teraik dan terhebat. " gumanku keesok harinya ketika turun dari taksi di depan Archangel Tower. Aku naik taksi, karena aku takut naik mobil sendiri yang berujung kecelakaan lalu lintas, belum bertemu malaikat aku sudah mati duluan. tidak lucu kan?

"Hei, tuan, kau mau bayar atau tidak?"

"Apa? Oh maaf. Ini." Kataku sambil memberikan uang. " Ambil saja kembalianya"

Melihat uang yang lumayang banyak, supir itu senang. "Terima kasih! Ada apa? Apa ada pemburuan yang besar?"

"Tidak. Tapi kemungkinan besar aku kan mati mengenaskan. Jadi aku sebaiknya berbuat amal agar dapat masuk surga"

Supir itu tertawa. Dia mengira aku bercanda. Dan dia masih saja ketawa ketika memawa taksinya pergi meninggalkanku di ujung jalan lebar yang mengarah ke pintu masuk Tower.

Aku dapat merasakan ancaman, karena di Tower ini banyak sekali vampire, walau pun yang terlihat hanya sedikit. Tapi yang bersembunyi banyak. Eh, aku tak perlu mata untuk tahu mereka sembunyi dimana? Aku dapat merasakan dan mencium bau mereka. Setiap vampire memiliki bau khas sendiri-sendiri.

Melihat banyaknya vampire disini. Aku jadi heran kenapa mereka mau menjadi makluk abadi sejenis vampire. Aku pernah melihat sebuah video seorang vampire yang dipotong- potong oleh kelompok pembenci vampire. Di dalam video vampire itu tetap sadar selama prose itu terjadi. Ihh..menyeramkan. aku rasa para malaikat tidak akan menunjukan video itu kepada manusia yang berbondong-bondong mengajukan diri untuk di ubah menjadi vampire.

Tapi kalau aku pikir lagi, mungkin saja mereka menunjukanya.

Para malaikat hanya menciptakan seribu vampire setiap tahunnya. Dan yang kulihat banyak sekali yang memohon, ada sekitar ratusan ribu jumlahnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka menginginkan menjadi vampire, yang setahunya harga dari keabadian itu sangat mahal. Lebih baik menjadi debu kalau sudah waktunya dari pada harus di kotak kayu selagi menantikan takdir yang di putuskan oleh tuanmu. Para malaikat yang telah merubahmu.

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha tidak melihat atau memikirkan para malaikat yang aku tahu sedang bertebangan di atas kepalaku. Aku berjalan dengan langkah tenang, sesampainya di pintu masuk, vampire yang bertugas langsung mengangguk pelan dan membukakan pintu. "Langsung masuk saja di meja repsepsionis."

"Kau tidak mau memeriksa tanda pengenalku?" tanyaku heran juga mereka tidak memeriksa tanda pengenalku. Padahal yang ku tahu untuk masuk ke Tower itu peraturanya ketat. Siapa pun yang masuk tanpa di undang jangan harap dapat keluar hidup- hidup.

"Kau sudah di tunggu."

"Terima kasih" kataku sambil berjalan kearah resepsionis

Seharusnya aku tidak kaget kalau yang menjadi resepsionisnya seorang vampire yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat, sangat tua. Dengan wajah seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan.

"Tuan Namikaze. Saya Hiko." Si resepsionis itu bangkit berdiri samil tersenyum dan keluar dari meja melengkungnya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda"

Aku menjabat tanganya. aku dapat merasakan aliran darah segar, detak jantung yang kuat. Aku jadi ingin bertanya siapa yang menjadi sarapanya pagi ini, karena darahnya itu terasa menahan diri untuk bertanya dan menimbulkan masalah. "Terima kasih."

"Anda pasti buru-buru tadi." Katanya sambil melirik jam di tanganya." Sekarang baru jam tujuh lewat empat puluh menit."

"Perjalananya lancar."dan aku tidak mau mengawali pertemuan ini dengan cara keliru sehingga aku tidak harus mati mengenaskan. "Apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu anda." Kata Hino dengan senyum memudar dan digantikan ekspresi kecewa. "ku kira anda akan terlihat lebih ….emmm….lebih menakutkan bukan imut seperti ini."

"Coba aku tebak, kamu ingin melihatku dengan pedang besar dan mata merah menyala-nyala, bukan pria IMUT seperti aku" aku mengelengkan kepala untuk menenangkan perasaan ku karena dia menghinaku imut. "Kau vampire, kau tahu semua itu tidak benar."

Ekspresi Hino berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan dingin. "Kelihatanya anda yakin aku vampire tuan Namikaze. Kebanjakan orang tidak bisa menebaknya."

"Hino, kapan- kapan akan ku ajari kau pelajaran tentang biologi pemburu alami. Seperti aku ini. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa, karena waktuku terbatas bisa kita naik sekarang"

"Oh, maafkan aku tuan Namikaze. Aku membuat anda menunggu. Silakan ikuti saya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh hanya satu menit" kataku sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur atas kesempatan bicara tadi. Karena aku dapat menenangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifku. Kalau vampire ini bisa, masa aku tidak bisa menghadapi Sasuke. Sang malaikat tertinggi.

"Silakan masuk. Lift ini akan langsung membawa anda ke atap" katanya sambil memasukan kode keamanan ke panel layar sentuh yang terpasang disebuah tiang kecil disebelah lift.

"Atap?" seruku sewaktu memasuki lift.

"Iya. Tuan Sasuke menunggu anda di sana." Katanya sebelum lift itu menutup.

Lift itu bergerak lembut. Angka-angka di panel LCD menyala berurutan. Melihat angka-angka itu membuat perutku mulas, merinding dan ketakutan. Setelah mencapai lantai tujuh puluh lima. Aku menenangkan diri dan berpura-pura merapikan pakaian padahal aku sedang memastikan senjataku tetap tersembunyi

Dengungan pelan terdengar ketika lift itu berhenti. Tanpa ragu aku melangkah keluar memasuki sebuah ruang kecil dinding kaca. Yang teryata ruangan itu hanya untuk menaungi lift. Atapnya berada di luar… aku tidak menemukan pagar pembatas yang seharusnya ada untuk mencegah orang terjatuh dari atap.

Aku rasa, Sasuke bukan tuan rumah yang buruk. Aku melihat meja dipenuhi roti, kopi dan jus jeruk kesukaanku disiapkan mewah tengah-tengah diruangan terbuka itu.

Sasuke tidak terlihat.

Dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan ke aku pinggir yang terdekat untuk melihat para malaikat yang sedang terbang keluar masuk Tower. Pemandangan itu mengoda sekaligus berbahaya

"Hati-hati, Dobe. Nanti kamu terjatuh"kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut dan geli sewaktu pria itu mendarat di sampingku

"Apa mereka akan menangkapku bila aku terjatuh, TEME?" tanyaku dengan penekanan kata Teme, karena belum apa-apa dia sudah menghinaku.

_Walaupun kau malaikat tertinggi aku tak akan biarkan kalau kau menghinaku._

Dia hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau mereka sedang ingin, kenapa? Kau ingin loncat Dobe. Kalau benar berakti kau lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh."

Aku tidak peduli dia vampire atau malaikat tertinggi, tidak ada yang boleh menghinaku bodoh. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam aku berbalik menghadap pria itu untuk memarahinya. Aku merasa di tinju. Pria itu…indah. Matanya berwarna hitam, rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Warnanya begitu murni sehingga menyerupai warna malam. Cermelang dan pekat, dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam. Sayapnya pun indah. Bulu-bulunya putih lembut dengan serat emas.

Pria ini indah. Setiap tubuhnya memiliki cap kekuasaan. Dia adalah seorang pejuang atau penakluk aku tidak tahu.

"Dobe, sudah puas memandangiku."kata Sasuke untuk menyadarkanku dari rasa kekaguman

"Siapa juga yang memandangmu, Teme."seru ku marah pada diri sendiri karena telah terpesona dengan pria tersebut, padahal aku ini lurus bukan gay. Aku masih suka wanita.

Senyuman Sasuke mengejek. Kesanya dia tahu kalau aku berbohong.

"Hn."

"Apa artinya itu ,Teme?"

Tanpa bicara dia berjalan kearah meja makan dan menarik sebuah kursi. Dia menungguku. Aku berheti dengan jarak tiga puluh meter, aku sepenuhnya menyadari tinggi dan kekuatan pria itu. Aku tidak penah terbisa lemah. Ataupun pendek. Miskipun tinggiku di bawah rata-rata tinggi pria. Tapi Sasuke bisa. Dia membuatku merasakan kedua sensasi tersebut tanpa harus bersusah payah. Padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini pada orang lain. aku bukanya wanita tapi pria, seharusnya aku tidak merasakan kedua sensasi ini. "aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada orang yang berdiri di belakangku."

"Aneh. Seharusnya aku yang merasa takut, kalau- kalau ada belati terbang dibelakangku? Kau yang membawa senjata tersembunyi, Dobe."

Aku tidak terkejut kalau Sasuke tahu aku membawa senjata. Dia kan malaikat jadi dia pasti tahu peraturan pemburu. Seorang pemburu selalu membawa senjata kemanapun dia pergi. "Kau malaikat aku manusia. Aku bisa mati kau tidak."

Dengan melambaikan tangan dengan wajah geli, di berjalan di meja depanku. Sayap indanya itu terseret di ubin dan meninggalkan serbuk malaikat. Aku tahu dia sengaja karena malaikat tidak selalu meninggalkan seruk. Banyak manusia dan vampire menginginkan serbuk tersebut. Tapi sayang harganya sangat mahal. Sedikit serbuk senilai dengan berlian tidak bercacat.

Kalau Sasuke berpikir aku akan berlutut dan memohon atau mengais-ngais untuk mendapatkan serbuk itu. Malaikat tertinggi itu harus berpikir ulang. Karena aku Naruto Namikaze tidak pernah lagi memohon atau berlutut pada orang lain, tak terkecuali pada malaikat tertinggi yang bisa saja membunuhku dengan gampangnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku, Dobe"

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Bukan Dobe. Aku takut setengah mati. Tapi kau tidak mungkin membawaku kesini hanya untuk membunuhku kan?" jujurku. Habis kalau aku berbohong pun dia juga pasti tahu.

Sesuatu misterius dan berbahaya, terlintas dalam mata jernihnya yang tidak akan pernah di miliki manusia. "Hn… berapa banyak vampire yang sudah kamu tangkap atau bunuh?"

"Kau tahu jumlahnya. Karena itulah aku duduk sini."

Angin berhembus kencang membuat cangkir-cangkir bergoyang. Aku tidak peduli dengan angin yang mulai berhembus, yang ku lakukan hanya memusatkan mata dan pikiranku ke Sasuke, saang malaikat tertinggi. Malaikat tertinggi balas menatapku denga pandangan begitu mirip binatang buas yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

"Hn…beritahukan kemampuan-kemampuanmu padaku." Perintahnya dengan suara bagai mata pisau tajam yang mengisaratkan suatu peringatan. Sang malaikat tertinggi sudah tidak menganggapku lucu lagi. Kalau aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah aku bisa mati langsung disini.

"Aku bisa mencium bau vampire, membedakan satu vampire tertentu dari kawanannya itu saja " jawab. Kemampuan yang tidak berakti kecuali kau berkerja sebagai seorang pemburu. Berkerja sebagai pemburu kau harus mengguasai berbagai hal yaitu menguasai bermacam-macam beladiri, bermacam-macam senjata dan bahasa. kalau tidak kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemburu meskipun kau mempunyai kemampuan mencium bau vampire. ini salah satu usaha agar leher pemburu tidak di gigit vampire.

"Berapa usia vampire yang dapat kamu rasakan kehadiranya?"

"Vampire muda yang pernah kulacak berusia dua bulan. Dan itu sudah kelewat batas biasanya vampire pasti menunggu satu tahun kalau mau melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan kabur dari tuan mereka."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan vampire yang lebih muda?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, aku jadi binggung apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"Berhubungan aku pernah, tapi bukan sebagai pemburu. Kau ini malaikat Teme…seharusnya kau tahu kalau tubuh mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik dalam bulan pertama … apalagi mereka tidak bisa makan sendiri."teriak ku kesal.

Dalam Tahap perkembangan inilah yang membuat mitos tentang vampire yang sama dengan mayat hidup yang dapat diberi kehendak apa pun. Mereka menyeramkan dengan mata melotot tapi kosong. Banyak para kelompok anti vampire yang membunuh vampire di tahap ini karena lebih gampang.

"Hn."

"Teme, boleh tanya _Hn_ itu apa? Itu bahasa malaikat atau bahasa purba?" tanya ku kesal. Kalau dia masih bilang_ Hn_ akan ku lempar dengan sepatu botku, tak peduli dia makaikat tertinggi.

"Hn.."

_Aaaahhhhh_

_Tenang Naru. Kau harus tenang, jangan emosi. Yang kau hadapi ini bukan vampire, tapi malaikat tertinggi, kalau kau melempar sepatu mu itu. Bisa-bisa kau pulang tinggal mayat._

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Teme?" tanyaku sambil menahan amarah dan melempar sepatu bot kearahnya

"Aku ingin kau melakukan tes."

"Apa tesnya?"

"Hn.."

"TEME, bisa bicara bahasa manusia. Aku tidak paham dengan bahasa _HN _kamu"

"Makananlah Dobe. Kau kelihatan tegang"

_Aku binggung sama kamu, Teme. Aku tanya apa kau jawab apa. Kok tidak ada rasa pas dalam bicara._

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Kau tahu, Dobe. Menolak makanan dari seorang malaikat tertinggi merupakan suatu pelecehan darah"

Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya tapi melihat dia mengatakan dengan wajah seriusnya membuatku gemetaran juga. Dan aku tahu kalau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan darah pasti tidak baik. "Aku sudah makan di rumah" bohongku, untuk pertemuan ini nafsu makanku hilang

"Minumlah"

Entah kenapa aku ingin membantah perintahnya. Perintahnya itu mengingatkan aku akan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang ingin ku kubur. "Kalau tidak,Teme?"

Setelah aku menjawab tiba- tiba angin berhenti berhembus. Bahkan awan-awan sepertinya berhenti bergerak.

Teg…Teg…teg…

Aku seperti mendengar lonceng kematianku dan bisikan kematian di telingaku. Hanya Satu pikiran yang berada di benak ku. _Aku akan mati disini._

**Bersambung….**

**Neterya berterima kasih kepada:**

**utoka Mekuto**

**Chibi Chubi Chan c3**

**namikaze shira**

**shira shiro-chan**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**yuki amano**

**MoodMaker**

**Pattesa Oddes**

**Dobe Hilang**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

**onyx shappireSEA**

**ca kun**

**Guest**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**NamikazeNoah**

**MJ**

**Seperti biasanya Neterya minta sumbangan **_**concrit**_**/saran/kritik, di review**_** readers**_** semua? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELS' LOVE**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

_Aku akan mati disini._

Dengan pemikiran itu naluriku langsung berteriak untuk mengambil belati yang aku simpan di sepatuku, untuk aku gunakan melukai Sasuke lalu kabur dari sini. Tapi aku menahan diri sekali lagi. Karena berkali- kali aku tahu. Kalau aku melukainya aku pasti akan mati seperti pikiranku tadi.

Dulu Aku pernah melihat Sasuke menghukum seorang vampire yang berencana untuk menghianatinya.

Waktu itu aku berada di luar negeri untuk pemburuan vampire yang terkenal susah di tangkap dan hanya aku saja yang bisa enangkapnya. Disana aku melihat tayangan berita Sasuke yang sedang menghukum vampire di tengah- tengah kota Konoha. Vampire itu masih hidup dan mencoba untuk berteriak. "Jangan Sasuke! Jangan Sasuke!"dengan suara serak, aku lihat rahangnya tergantung pada urat yang seperti benang dan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik di mana-man. melihat tayangan itu membuatku ingin muntah, Padahal disana banyak orang tapi tidak ada yang berani menolong vampire itu, karena di kening vampire itu sudah ada tanda dari Sasuke sang malaikat tertinggi, jadi mereka takut untuk menolongnya.

Aku tahu dari tayangan itu, kalau Sasuke ingin semua orang tahu dan melihat hukuman apa yang diberikan pada orang yang akan menghianatinya. Sekarang ini hanya mendengar nama Sasuke, membuat banyak orang merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam.

Tapi sayangnya aku tak kan pernah mau merasakan ketakuatan ataupun merangkak . Tidak untuk siapa pun. Semua keputusan ini aku buat pada malam ayahku….ayah yang ku hormati dan kusayangi menyuruhku memohon sambil berlutut agar aku dapat kembali ke dalam keluarga. Dan semenjak malam itu aku pergi dari rumah."

"Hn..Dobe. apa kamu akan melempar belati itu?"

"Tidak." Jawab ku cepat dan ketus

"Sayang sekali. Kau terlalu hati- hati Dobe."

Aku merasa udara di sekelilingku terasa berat dan berbahaya. "Aku tidak suka bermain-main Teme. Terutama dengan nyawaku."

"Cobalah." Sasuke bersandar di kursinya dengan mata memandagiku. " hidup akan terasa pendek kalau kita selalu mengharapkan kejujuran dan bermain aman."

"Aku tidak minta…. minta kejujuran. Karena aku tahu semua orang berbohong. Vampir berbohong bahkan malaikat juga berbohong, Teme. "

"Apa sekarang kamu ingin bersikap bijaksana, Dobe?" katanya dengan nada geli tapi juga diwarnai juga nada tajam yang membuat tubuhku merinding.

Melihat wajahnya yang sempurna, selalu mengingatkan aku kalau dia bukan manusia dan dia dapat melukaiku semudah melukai lalat. Tapi aku tidak bodoh dan aku akan selalu mengingat kekuatanya walaupun semua itu menjengkelkanku. "Apa tesnya Teme?"tanyaku untuk mengalikan pembicaraan

"Hn.."

"Teme, kumohon apa tesnya. Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai."

_Ya Tuhan, aku memohon padamu sekali ini saja agar Sasuke-Teme berbicara bahasa Manusia. Kumohon tuhan kabulkanlah doaku ini._

Mata Sasuke melirik disebelah kiri bahuku. "Lebih mirip eksperimen dari pada tes, Dobe."

_Makasih tuhan mengabulkan doaku._

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, aku tahu di sana ada seorang vampire. Aku dapat menciumnya. "Ada seorang vampire di belakangku."

"Kau yakin, Dobe."

"Iya."jawaku dengan pasti

_Iyalah Sasu-Teme bodoh, aku ini pemburu alami, aku dapat mencium bau vampire. Kenapa sih banyak sekali orang yang tidak tahu tentang biologi pemburu alami? Apa aku harus mengajari mereka tentang pemburu alami? _

"Lihatlah."katanya sambil memirinkan kepala untuk menyuruhku melihat.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya mana yang lebih buruk membelakangi sang malaikat tertinggi yang sifatnya tidak bisa ditebak dan aku tidak bisa mengalahkanya atau seorang vampire yang tidak terkenal dan aku bisa mengalahkanya dengan mudah? Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh kepuasan membuatku penasaran juga apa yang ada di belakangku.

Dengan memiringkan badan. Aku melihat vampire di belakangku. Aku terkejut karena aku melihat bukan satu tapi dua vampire yang berdiri dibelakangku. "Ya,Tuhan. "

_Apa ini nyata. Kenapa aku hanya bisa mencium satu vampire bukan dua._

"Kalian boleh pergi." perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang dapat menimbulkan kengerian bukan hanya kepada kedua vampire itu tapi juga kepadaku.

"Teme, berapa usia…" aku tidak bisa menyebutkan mereka vampire ataupun manusia. Karena aku merasa mereka bukan keduanya.

"Juro baru diciptakan kemarin sedangkan Akemi sedikit lebih tua."

"Aku baru tahu kalau vampire dapat berjalan pada usia semuda Juro."tanyaku dengan nada professional walaupun aku sudah sangat penasaran sekali bagaimana cara Juno dapat bergerak pada umur semuda itu dan apalagi aku tidak dapat mencium baunya. Kalau semuda itu sudah bergerak membunuh orang, itu berbahaya apalagi kita para pemburu tidak dapat menciumnya.

"Dia mendapat sedikit bantuan."jawabnya dengan nada yang mengesahkan bahwa hanya itu saja jawaban yang akan ku terima

"Dasar, Teme pelit."kataku sambil meminum jus yang tadi aku tolak agar menghilangkan bau vampire yang sudah menempel di pori-porinya. karena vampire lebih muda mereka mempunyai bau seperti kol busuk atau daging busuk yang khas. Banya itu selalu menbuatku ingin mengosok tubuhku untuk menghilangkanya, sedangkan untuk Vampire yang lebih tua tidak memiliki bau yang menijijikan seperti itu. Contohnya seperti penjaga pintu tadi. mereka hanya berbau vampire, yah seperti aku mencium bau manusia biasa.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau seorang pemburu bisa terganggu melihat vampire yang baru diciptakan."

"Tidak…tidak juga …cuman baunya….seperti ada bulu di lidahmu. Bagaimana pun cara mengosoknya kau tidak bisa menghilangkanya."

"Teme, tolong jelaskan bantuan apa yang diterima vampire itu?"

"Hn…"

"Apa ?"

"Teme, apa dia berbahaya?"

"Rasanya sekuat itu ya Dobe?"

_AHHH….tidak nyambung lagi dalam pembicaraan. PUSING._

"Iya…"jawabku kesal sambil mencari sesuatu di meja yang dapat meringankan bau yang tidak enak ini.

"Cobalah makan ini, Dobe." Katanya sambil mendorong sepotong jeruk asam ke arahku.

Tanpa permisi lagi aku langsung melahapnya dengan rakus. "uh…uh…asam."kataku, tapi lumayan juga, sari buah asamnya dapat meredahkan bau busuk itu sedikit. Paling tidak sudah cukup untuk aku berfikir dengan jernih. Aku perlu berfikir jernih untuk menghadapi Teme.

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu melacak Juno. Apa kau bisa melacaknya?"

Aku mengelengkan kepala teringat mata vampire tadi yang terasa kosong. Seperti mayat hidup "Aku tidak bisa. Dia terlalu muda dan aku tidak dapat mencium baunya."

"Bagaimana dengan Akemi?"

"Dia berada di lantai dasar….emmm….di lobi."

"Bagus Dobe. Bagus."

Aku mendongak kepalaku dari jeruk karena terkejut melihat Sasuke yang bertepuk tangan sambil sayapnya terentang dan membayangi meja, hanya dua kata terbayangkan dikepalaku _ . _Padahal aku berencana mengacaukan dan keluar dari kesepakatan apa pun yang di ajukan malaikat tertinggi. Semua gagal karena aku baru saja membuktikan kehebatanku sebagai pemburu vampire terbaik.

_Aduh bodohnya kamu Naru!_

Tapi paling tidak aku tahu perkerjaan apa yang di inginkan perkerjaan itu gampang buat ku "Kau ingin aku melacak seorang berandalan?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan gerakan mendadak tapi mulus. "Tunggu sebentar."

Aku terpaku melihat keidahan Sasuke. Walaupun semua itu hanya kedok semata, karena aku tahu kalau dia sama mematikanya dengan belati tajam yang terselip di sepatuku. Tapi tidak seorang pun bahkan diriku yang jelas-jelas suka wanita menyangkal kalau Sasuke sang malaikat tertinggi adalah seorang pria tampan yang diciptakan untuk di kagumi atau pun dipuja.

Pemikiran yang sangat _salah _itu menyadarkan diriku dari lamunanku. Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia pantas di kagumi atau di puja, tidak masuk akal. Dengan mendorong kursi ke belakang, aku memandangi punggung kuat Sasuke. _Apakah pria itu mengacaukan pikiranku? _Tepat pada saat itu mata kami saling memandang. Tepat sedetik aku merasa Sasuke ingin menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Kemudian Sasuke berpaling dan beranjak dari atap.

Aku hanya bisa kembali duduk dengan pipi merona seperti perawan atau untuk kamusku seorang perjaka. Melihat Sasuke terbang untuk menemui seorang malaikat yang hanya pernah aku lihat di televise. Ya nama malaikat itu Sakura. Wanita yang sepadan dengan Sasuke. Wanita dengan kecantikan yang sangat, kuat sehingga aku dapat merasannya walaupun aku melihatnya dari jauh.

Malaikat Sakura memiliki kulit berwarna putih seputih salju yang paling indah dan cantik. Rambutnya berwarna pink pendek bercahaya di antara langit siang ini. Dia memiliki tubuh klasik seorang wanita langsing sekaligus montok, sayapnya berwarna perunggu lembut berkilaunan diantara kulitnya yang indah. dengan warna mata berwarna pink. Malaikat itu bisa membuat pria tergila-gila tak terkecuali aku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi terkejut dengan sikapku, karena walaupun aku tergoda dengan Sakura tapi aku masih bisa berfikir dengan baik. Berakti benar bajingan bemata hitam yang arogan dan berbahasa planet itu _memang _mengacaukan pikiranku. Sasuke ingin di puja? Kita Lihat saja nanti.

_Dasar Sasu-Teme bodoh. Malaikat bodoh, siapa mau memuja kamu?_ Tidak ada seorang pun, manusia, vampire bahkan seorang malaikat tertinggi yang bisa mengubahku menjadi boneka mainan mereka.

Seolah mendengar pikiranku, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu kepada sesama malaikat tertinggi itu dan kembali turun keatap. Kali ini dengan pendatan yang sangat mencolok. Aku yakin dia sengaja agar aku dapat melihat pola permukaan dalam sayapnya. Pola itu terlihat seolah ada sebuah kuas yang di celupkan ke dalam cairan emas dan di sentukan keujung sayap itu kemudian disapukan kebawah, semakin ke bawah semakin membaur dengan warna putih. Walaupun aku marah, aku mengakui kalau iblis….atau malaikat tertinggi itu menghampiri ku dan menawarkan sayapnya kepadaku, mungkin aku akan rela menyerahkan jiwa ini kepadanya.

Tapi sayang malaikat tidak menciptakan malaikat. Mereka hanya membuat vampire penghisap darah. Dari mana datangnya para malaikat, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi Menurutku mereka dilahirkan oleh para orang tua malaikat, kalau di pikir lagi, aku tidak pernah melihat bayi malaikat.

Pikiranku kembali teralihkan ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan anggun dan santainya. begitu menggoda begitu…

"Enyalah dari pikiranku,Teme!"teriak ku kesal sambil aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku

"Hn.."

"Hentikan Teme, masuk ke pikiranku dan berhentilah mengunakan bahasa planet yang tidak aku mengerti." teriakku kembali

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Apa kamu jadi mengunakan belati itu, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin yang dapat membekukan gunung.

Aku dapat mencium bau darah di udara, sedetik kemudian aku baru sadar, kalau bau darah itu adalah darahku sendiri. Karena aku telah mengenggam mata belati yang aku ambil secara naluri dari sarung belatinya yang aku selipkan di sepatuku. _Sial apa yang ku lakukan, aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. _Teme, yah pasti dia mengerakan badanku untuk menyakiti diri sendiri agar dia dapat menunjukan, kalau aku dapat menjadi mainan pria itu. _Brengsek. Bajingan. Keparat._

"Kalau kau mau aku berkerja untukmu, baiklah. Aku aku tidak mau dimanipulasi." Kataku sambil mempererat gengamanku pada belati tersebut. Aku sudak tak peduli lagi tanganku yang terluka.

"Hn…"

"Ya Tuhan! AAHHH!" aku kesal dan binggung. Dengan mengembuskan nafas berkali-kali aku menenangkan diriku. "Kau mungkin bisa mengendalikan ku seperti boneka, tapi kalau memang itu dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu, kau tidak akan membutuhkan aku. Naruto Namikaze. Bukan salah satu vampire bodohmu."

Gengaman tangan ku terlepas, tanganku mengejang hebat ketika Sasuke mengendalikanku untuk melepaskan belati yang ada di tanganku. Belati itu jatuh kelantai dengan suara pelan karena belati itu jatuh di genangan darahku. Aku tidak mau bergerak untuk menghentikan darah ku yang mengalir, kalau aku menghentikanya berakti aku lemah dan kalah kepada Sasuke sang malaikat tertinggi. _Tidak….aku tidak mau kalah dan lemah dimatanya._

"Jadi kau pikir aku tak berdaya, Dobe." Katanya dengan suara tajam

"Tidak."jawabku tanpa aku sadari aku menghirup bau Sasuke. Bau laut yang jernih dan menyenangkan. Bau itu dapat menenangkan aku dan menghilangkan bau vampire yang mengelisahkan tadi. "Aku sudah siap pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Aku akan mengembalikan uang deposit yang kau bayar ke Asosiasi."

"Itu bukanlah pilihan, Dobe." Kata Sasuke, mengambil serbet dan membungkus tanganku dengan serbet itu.

Aku terkejut dengan tidakan Sasuke. Aku mengepalkan tangan untuk membantu peredaran darah. "Lalu aku harus memilih apa Teme?"

"Kau harus melakukannya?"jawab Sasuke seperti tadi seolah jawaban itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semua. Dan kurasa untuk malaikat tertinggi, jawabaan itu memang sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua.

"Kenapa harus, Teme? Kalau kau ingin aku berkerja denganmu kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan bukam seperti ini."

"Hn.."

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau tak akan menjawabnya. Apa perkerjaannya? Pelacakan ?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. sebagai permulaan, aku ingin sebuah benda yang baru-baru ini dipakai vampire. Kalau kau tahu lokasinya itu lebih baik lagi. Kalau tidak, aku akan minta temanku ku yang terkenal jenius di Asosiasi untuk melacak transportasi umum, laporan bank, dan lain-lain, selagi aku bermain kejar-kejaran dengan vampire." Aku dapat bangga hati karena pikiranku sudah dapat berkerja dengan baik untuk mempertimbangkan dan menyingkirkan berbagai pilihan yang ada. _Syukurlah._

"Kau keliru, Dobe. Bukan vampire yang aku ingin kau temukan."

Aku jadi binggung lagi. Kebinggungan ini membuat kepalaku sakit. "Sebenarnya kamu ingin aku melacak apa, Teme. Manusia? Aku memeng bisa melakukanya tapi aku tidak sehebat detektif swasta yang handal. Dan aku pembutu vampire bukan manusia."

"Coba lagi."

Oke. bukan vampire dan bukan manusia, berakti tinggal…. "jangan bilang itu malaikat, Teme?" bisik ku. "Pasti bukan."

"Bukan." Kata Sasuke membenarkanku dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan tenang yang menyejukan hati. Perasaan tenang itu hilang ketika Sasuke berkata. "Malaikat tertinggi."

"Kau pasti bercanda, Teme. Sudah katakan saja pekerjaanya apa? Tidak usah bercanda seperti ini kepadaku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda Dobe. Kelompok Chidori tidak pernah bercanda."

Mendengar perkataan, Teme tentang kelompok Chidori membuat perutku dan kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan ke sepuluh orang dalam kelompok itu. Sasuke saja memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini. Apalagi sepuluh orang yang merupakan kelompok Chidori atau malaikat tertinggi. "Kenapa kau ingin mencari Malaikat tertinggi? Aku tidak mungkin bisa mencari malaikat tertinggi Sasuke."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu kalau kau berhasil menemukanya, kau akan di bayar dengan uang lebih banyak yang tidak dapat kau habiskan seumur hidupmu."

"Kalau aku gagal,Teme?"

"Jangan gagal Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan mata yang lembut tapi senyumanya …senyuman itu menyampaikan berbagai hal yang lebih baik aku tidak mengutarakanya. Karena semuanya pastinya kejam. "Kau membuatku penasaran…aku tidak suka harus menghukumu, Dobe."

Medengar perkataan Sasuke-Teme pikiranku melayang ke liputan vampire di tengah kota konoha. vampire dengan tubuh yang hancur… aku merasa itulah definisi hukuman dari Sasuke._ Ya Tuhan aku punya salah apa? kenapa hidupku bermasalah seperti ini?_

Bersambung….

Maaf .. beberapa hari ini Neterya sibuk dan banyak masalah, jadi ceritanya baru Neterya kirim sekarang . semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya. Jawaban pertanyaan kalian akan Neterya jawab di chapter depan.

SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU 2013

**Seperti biasanya Neterya minta sumbangan **_**concrit**_**/saran/kritik, di review**_** readers**_** semua? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGELS' LOVE**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto POV

Sepulangnya dari Archangel Tower Konoha, aku pergi duduk di Central Park Konoha, sambil memandangi bebek-bebek yang berenang di kolam. Aku kemari untuk berfikir dengan jernih, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil, karena sekarang yang kupikirkan hanyalah apakah bebek dapat bermimpi?

Menurutku tidak. Apa yang di mimpikanya? Roti segar, terbang di manapun yang disenanginya. _Terbang. _Aku jadi menginggat peristiwa tadi di Archangel Tower Konoha. Apa benar aku dapat melacak malaikat tertinggi? Sedangkan untuk mencari malaikat biasa saja aku tak bisa. Apa malaikat tertinggi yang sombong dan bodoh itu hanya mempermainkanku saja? Tapi dia bilang kelompok Chidori tidak pernah berbohong? Apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku binggung.

* * *

Di Archangel Tower Konoha

Setelah pertemuanya dengan sang pemburu, Sasuke sang malaikat tertinggi memasuki sebuah perpustakaan bawah tanah yang besar, tempatnya tersembunyi di balik keindahan pondok besar Marta's Vineyard. Api menyala di perapian, sebagai salah satu sumber cahaya selain tempat lilin yang tergantung di dinding.

"Perintahnya Sudah dilaksanakan ," kata Sasuke sambil duduk dideretan kursi berlengan yang membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Katakan pada kami Sasuke, seperti apa pemburu itu? Apa dia memiliki SEMANGAT MEMBARA seperti kita?" kata Rock Lee penuh semangat

Dengan bersandar di kursinya, Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat para malaikat tertinggi dalam kelompok Chidori yang duduk bersamannya, walaupun mereka tidak lengkap sepuluh orang seperti biasanya. "Kabuto Harus diganti." Kata Sasuke dengan suara final.

"Aku tidak setuju. Dia belum...tidak sebelum…," Bisik Sakura, matanya yang indah Nampak menderita. "Apa kita perlu memburunya? Aku tidak ingin dia diburu seperti vampire."

"Kau tahu Sakura kita tidak punya pilihan lain. kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia memuaskan nafsu kejamnya. Bagaimana kalau manusia tahu kalau kita bisa menjadi monster? Mereka akan takut pada kita dan menganggap kita monster, kita tidak mengiginkan itu kan?" Kata Anko Mitarashilembutsambil memegang pundak Sakura untuk menenangkanya.

"Tapi Anko, Manusia sudah mengangap kita monster. Kita memang harus sedikit menjadi monter untuk mempertahankan kekusaan kita di bumi." Timpal Kakashi Hatake

"Aku setuju dengan Kakashi." Kata Sasuke setuju. Kakashi merupakan salah satu seorang malaikat tertua diantara kelompok Chidori. Ia sudah berkuasa selama seribu tahun tapi matanya belum pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda kejenuhan. Mungkin karena ada Iruka Umino, seorang kekasih yang setia. Mereka telah bersama lebih dari Sembilan ratus tahun.

"Tapi Sasuke, selalu ada perbedaan disegani dengan mata penuh kekaguman dengan mata penuh kebencian" sanggah Mei Terumi

Sasuke tidak yakin dengan batas tersebut kalau berurusan dengan Mei Terumi. Karena Mei yang merupakan malaikat tertinggi dari suatu masa yang berbeda, berkuasa dengan menanamkan rasa hormat kepada anak-anak yang dikuasainnya di Cina, ia telah berkuasa ribuan tahun. Kalau Kakashi tua maka Mei benar-benar kuno.

"Kita tidak perlu memperdebatkan masalah ini lagi. kalau Kabuto melangar aturan. Dia harus di lenyapkan segera."

Malaikat tertinggi yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura kekasih Kabuto. Kekasihnya belum meninggal Sakura, sudah melihat Sasuke dengan niat mengoda di matanya. Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura. Sasuke sadar kalau Sakura adalah tipe orang yang peduli dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lihat, kau memilih pemburu pria berwajah perempuan alias banci, kenapa kau memilihnya Sasuke? Apa karena wajahnya yang cantik." tanya Sakura dengan nada cemburu.

"Bukan. Aku memilihnya bukan karena itu. Tapi karena dia dapat mencium bau yang tidak dapat di cium manusia biasa, dia juga salah satu pemburu alami yang terhebat" jawab Sasuke sambil berfikir apa dia perlu mengingatkan Naruto tentang Sakura. Sang malaikat tertinggi Sakura tidak menyukai persaingan, Sakura sudah menjadi kekasih Kabuto selama hampir setengah abad, komitmen yang luar biasa untuk seseorang seperti Sakura dan sekarang ia ingin menancapkan kukunya padaku. Dia pasti mengangap si Dobe itu sebagai sainganya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita harus mengunggu lagi ? bukankah lebih baik kita membunuhnya langsung?" tanya Suigetsu Hozuki dengan suara lembut

"Kita belum bisa, Karena Kabuto belum melewati garis batas yang terakhir." Jawab Sasuke

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke? Kalau dia belum, seharusnya kita…" tanya Karin Kagura, dengan suara lembut, dia adalah malaikat tertinggi yang termuda diantara lain sehingga jiwanya belum ternoda oleh arus waktu yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Karin. Dia sudah membunuh pelayan dan pembantunya sebelum meninggalkan Eropa." Sela Kankuro Karasu

"Kalau dia belum melewati garis batas, mengapa kita….. harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan?" tanya Karin tidak mau mengalah. Itulah alasan mengapa dia yang lemah lembut menjadi salah satu malaikat tertinggi yang memegang kekuasaan di Persia. "Tentunya dia dapat dipulihkan bukan?"

"Tidak bisa karena sudah terlambat. Aku diam-diam bertanya kepada para dokter. Sudah terlambat untuk dia kembali normal. Darahnya sudah menjadi racun." Jawab Anko dingin. Kalau Karin hangat. Maka Anko dingin dan dia di puja sebagai ratu ular di India.

"Bisa saja mereka keliru?" tanya Sakura

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura. Aku juga memberikan setempel darah itu kepada Kakashi."

"Benar aku telah menerima stempel itu dan aku sudah menyuruh Iruka tersayangku memeriksa darah tersebut. Perkataan Anko benar, sudah terlambat untuk Kabuto kembali."

"Kalian jangan lupa kalau dia masih malaikat tertinggi, walaupun sang pemburu bisa menangkapnya belum tentu dia bisa membunuhnya. Malah bisa-bisa sang pemburu yang akan mati." Kata Mei dengan pandangan jenuh

"Jadi harus salah satu dari kita yang membunuhnya?" tanya Rock Lee

"hn"

"HENTIKAN! Kalian hanya ingin dia mati, karena dia dapat mengancam kekuasaan kalian semua!" bentak Sakura

"Hentikan ocehanmu Sakura. Kau tahu kan kalau dia sudah melewati garis batas, yang pertama di incar adalah mantan kekasihnya dan itu adalah kamu."kata Sasuke. Kata- katanya itu membuat Sakura terdiam. "Sang pemburu hanya bertugas melacaknya, yang akan mengeksekusinya adalah aku. Apa kelompok chidori setuju dengan ini?"

"Aku setuju, dengan semangat kau bisa mengalahkanya Sasuke!" jawab Rock Lee penuh semangat

"aku setuju, kamu yang melakukanya…tapi kalau dia sudah melewati garis batas terakhir, kau boleh membersihkanya." Jawab Karin

"Aku pasti setuju. Karena memang hanya kau yang bisa melakukanya" Jawab Seigetsu

"Aku setuju." Jawab Kankuro

"Setuju." Jawab Anko

"Aku setuju." Jawab Mei dengan pandangan kosong, sehingga membuat Sasuke penasaran apa yang di pikirkanya.

"Aku selalu setuju dengan Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi "sekarang kau harus menjawab Sakura? Setuju atau tidak?"

"Karena semua telah setuju, mau tak mau aku pun harus setuju, meskipun hatiku sakit melakukanya." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah sedih, wajah sedihnya itu tidak membuat para malaikat tertinggi berkumpul kasihan, karena mereka tahu Sakura tidak akan menangisi orang lain. selain dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau semua setuju, kalau sudah waktunya aku sendiri yang akan mengeksekusinya. Sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, kalau ada masalah kita semua akan berkumpul kembali disini." Kata Sasuke mengakiri pertemuan.

Setelah Sasuke mengakiri pertemuan para malaikat meninggalkan Sasuke satu-persatu dan hanya Kakashi saja yang tinggal . Sebenarnya para malaikat tertinggi dalam kelompok Chidori sangat jarang berkumpul bersama. Kekuatan mereka sangat besar. Ada beberapa malaikat yang bermimpi ingin mengantikan posisi mereka setelah mereka mati. Tetapi hanya malaikat mudalah yang bermimpi seperti itu. Karena Malaikat yang lebih tua tahu kalau mereka ingin menjadi malaikat tertinggi , mereka sama saja menyerahkan separuh jiwanya.

"Kamu masih disini Kakashi? Kamu tidak ingin pulang ke Irukamu?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia selalu bersamaku dimanapun aku berada."

"Hn…kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan pasangangan seperti Iruka."

"Ha…ha…ha…Kau cemburu Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Menarik. Iya, aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan Iruka dalam hidupku." Goda kakashi melihat wajah Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, Aku masih belum paham, kenapa tidak ada yang tahu tanda- tanda perubahan Kabuto?"tanya Kakashi dengan ekspresi kembali serius

" Kau punya Iruka yang dapat memperingatkanmu, kalau kau sudah hampir melewati garis batas. Kabuto, dia sendirian. Hidup bersama Sakura sama saja dia hidup tanpa pasangan. Kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana Sakura."

"Tapi dia memiliki pelayan, asisten dan Malaikat lainya."

"Kabuto memerintah degan kekejaman, siapa pun yang berani menentangnya akan dihadiahi siksaan atau kematian. Akibatnya banyak orang di istananya takut sekaligus membencinya, sehingga mereka tidak peduli dia hidup atau mati."

"Aku rasa semua ini pelajaran untukmu, Sasuke."

"Sekarang kamu bersikap seperti orang tuaku, Kakashi."

"ha…ha..ha… bukan begitu Sasuke, aku menasehatimu karena aku melihat sosok kepemimpinan dalam dirimu. Setelah Kabuto tidak ada kelompok Chidori bisa saja terpecah… kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika kita terakhir kali terpecah. Itu Masa kegelapan bagi manusia dan malaikat. Dimana Para vampire bebas bermandikan darah manusia, karena para malaikat sibuk bertengkar dengan satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak sempat menangani vampire yang liar."

"Mengapa harus aku? Aku lebih muda dari kau dan Mei."

"Mei tidak mungkin bisa, karena pikiranya tidak ada didunia ini."

"Kalau bukan Mei, masih ada kamu, Kakashi. Diantara kita semua kau adalah malaikat tua yang stabil."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kekuasaanku di Amerika Selatan belum pernah menghadapi tantangan sebesar ini. Aku memang bisa mengatasi suatu perselisihan dengan baik, tapi aku tidak memiiki hasrat untuk memimpin, membunuh ataupun hasrat pada darah. Untuk menjadi pemimpin kelompok Chidori, sang pemimpin harus lebih berbahaya dari pada anggotanya."

"Hn… kau menyebutku brutal, Kakashi?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kau bisa menimbulkan rasa takut tanpa kekejaman Kankuro ataupun kelicikan Sakura dan kau juga memiliki rasa kelembutan Karin yang tidak pernah kau tunjukan. Ini semua alasan kau dan Kabuto berselisi paham. Kabuto merasa kau mencuri sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Kepemimpinan ini sudah lama menjadi milikmu, Sasuke. Mau atau tidak itu adalah takdirmu."

"Karena kegilaan ini Kabuto tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin, malah dia akan di kejar oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru."

"Ha…ha…iya. Sepertinya kau tertarik pada pemburu Sasuke?"

"Hn.."

"Sudalah aku tahu kau tak akan menjawabnya."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku ingin melihat reaksimu…ha…ha…"

"Sudahlah Kakashi, jangan tertawa mesum terus. Sana kembali ke Irukamu."

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah rindu dengan Irukaku yang manis. Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Sasuke?"

" Menemui pemburu." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas

"Memang kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman misterius. Senyuman Sasuke membuat Kakashi merasa kasihan pada sang pemburu. Karena sang pemburu akan diburu.

* * *

Naruto POV

Central Park Konoha

Sebenarnya aku pintar atau bodoh sih? Dari siang sampai sore aku duduk di sini untuk berfikir jernih, tapi bukanya pikiran malah jernih tapi malah butek.

"Haah… lebih baik aku pulang dan cari informasi tentang Kabuto." Kataku sambil membungkuk membersikan remahan roti di celana panjangnya. "Teeemeee…!"teriak ku kaget sewaktu mendongkak melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Hn.."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau menggikutiku?"

"Hn.."

"Sudalah, dari pada aku gila di sini lebih baik aku pulang." Kataku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku dan susah digerakan, seperti ada yang mengendalikannya. "TEME…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU!"

"Hn"

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke sang malaikat tertinggi, mengunakan cara serendah ini hanya untuk memaksa seseorang berlutut dibawah kakinya."

"Bibirmu tajam juga Dobe." Katanya berjalan pelan kearahku lalu menyentuh bibirku dengan tangannya secara sensual dan membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Jangan menyentuhku dan lepaskan aku…"desisku kesal sambil aku mencoba mengerakan kepalaku agar tanganya tidak menyentuh bibirku.

"Dobe…Dobe…. Kau lucu, kalau sedang marah. Aku jadi ingin mencium mu."

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku, sekarang lepaskan aku. Kalau tidak…."

"Oke. Kali ini kau kulepaskan Dobe, tapi lain kali….tidak. kau akan jadi milik ku" katanya berbisik pelan ditelingaku dan mencium leherku.

Setelah tubuhku bebas aku langsung mendorongnya. "Jangan harap aku jadi milikmu, Teme. Bermimpilah terus."

"Hn.."

"Dari pada kau mengodaku, lebih baik kau memberi tahu aku bagaimana caranya menghadapi Kabuto. Kau saja kuat, apalagi Kabuto. Bisa-bisa aku jadi daging cincang sebelum bisa mendekatnya."

"Kau akan dilindungi."

"Maaf Teme."kataku dengan nada sinis terbaik ku. "Aku berkerja sendiri."

"Kali ini tidak, Dobe. Kabuto gemar menyakiti. Marquis de Sade* merupakan salah satu muridnya."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku memburu malaikat tertinggi yang mempunyai perlaku sek yang menyimpang."

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke entah bagaimana menyertakan darah, kengerian dan kesakitan di dalam kata aneh itu. Emosi negative itu meresap kedalam kulitku, dan membuatku ketakutan.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan, Teme." Teriakku

"Maafkan aku Dobe. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau teryata peka terhadap emosi."

"Teme, tolong beritahu aku tentang Kabuto."

"Dia mangsamu. Hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa berkerja seperti ini. Aku handal dan hebat karena kau bisa memasuki kepala targetku, memprediksi kemana dia akan pergi,apa yang dia lakukan, siapa yang akan dia hubungi,"

"Kau bisa andalkan bakat alam mu."

"Tapi masalahnya Teme. Bakat ku ini bukan buat mencium bau malaikat apalagi malaikat tertinggi. Aku berkerja tidak mengunakan sihir Seperti Harry Potter*. Yang hanya dengan jentikan kayu masalah selesai. Aku butuh titik awal. Kalau kau atau aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kabuto, aku harus mencarinya dari kepribadianya dan kebiasaanya."

Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke mendekatiku dan menghilangkan jarak yang kubuat. "Saat ini gerak-gerik Kabuto tidak dapat diperediksi. Belum. Kita harus menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Darah."

Jawabannya itu membuat ku terkejut dan ketakutan . "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Bukan hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Dobe." Katanya dengan perlahan menyentuh pipiku. Entah mengapa tempat yang disentuh Teme….seolah memiliki sambungan dengan paling panas. Hanya dengan satu belaian ringan aku sudah mengeras. Memalukan. Sial.

Dengan bersusah payah aku menyingkirkan tanganya. "Berhentilah bermain sek denganku Teme."

"Aku tidak mempengaruhi pikiranmu, Dobe. Yang barusan bukan aku." Jawabnya sambil pergi terbang meninggalkanku dengan wajah memerah penuh dengan berbagai emosi.

_Oh, sial. Aku tidak mungkin terangsang olehnya kan?_

Bersambung….

* * *

Nama malaikat tertinggi dalan kelompok Chidori :

**UCHIHA SASUKE **

**ROCK LEE **

**ANKO MITARASHI**

**Suigetsu Hozuki **

**KARIN KAGURA**

**Kankuro Karasu **

**SAKURA HARUNO**

**Kakashi Hatake **

**MEI TERUMI**

**KABUTO YAKUSHI **

* * *

*Marquis de Sade = Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade (2 Juni 1740 – 2 Desember 1814) adalah bangsawan, penulis filsafat dan sering pornografi dengan kekerasan. Tulisan filsafatnya beraliran kebebasan ekstrem, tak terikat dengan etika, agama, atau hukum, dengan prinsip utama pengejaran kepuasan personal. Sade ditahan di beberapa penjara dan rumah sakit jiwa selama 29 tahun hidupnya, walaupun ia tidak pernah secara teknis didakwa melakukan kejahatan apapun. Sebagian besar karyanya dibuat sewaktu masa penahanan ini. Istilah "sadisme" diturunkan dari namanya. wiki/Marquis_de_Sade

*Harry Potter = adalah novel fantasi yang dikarang oleh penulis Inggris J. K. Rowling. Novel ini mengisahkan tentang petualangan seorang penyihir remaja bernama Harry Potter dan sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger, yang merupakan pelajar di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts search?q=harry+potter&aq=f&oq=harry+potter&aqs=chrome.0.57j0l3j62l2.21073&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh ya Neterya minta maaf kalau agak lama untuk kirim chapter ini. Semua ini karena Neterya binggung siapa yang harus menjadi malaikat tertinggi dalam kelompok chidori? Lalu laptop neterya rusak. pusing .

Oh ya, kalau boleh Neterya minta saran pada readers semua tentang nama yang akan menjadi vampire dan malaikat. Karena neterya binggung

Oke yang terakhir Seperti biasanya Neterya minta sumbangan concrit/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review readers semua? :D


End file.
